


训猋实录

by xiang0314



Category: allzhan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiang0314/pseuds/xiang0314
Summary: 能征服人心的，从来不是简单的暴力和规行矩步。而是美人眼中缠绵刃，腰上三寸温柔刀。
Kudos: 10





	训猋实录

赵生是港岛人，脾气很大，看人有点眼高于顶的意思，特别是看美人。

前几年的港岛小姐曾经被人凑局似的赶过来陪他喝酒，他当时很给面子的喝了，但是人却没有动。

近几年港岛的经济是不行的，于是赵生也往来内地做生意，他同家里那些快入土的老头子不一样，头脑精明的很，于是便在帝都那一片打下了不小的产业，还结识了林生。

当然，林生赵生也不过是个称呼，港岛习惯在年轻人姓氏后加个“生”字用以称呼，一则表示亲昵，二来长辈如此叫无非也有点“后生仔当识趣哦”的意思在。

今年年尾跨年，赵生被林生安排着吃了饭，罗曼尼康帝的干红香气馥郁持久，餐后又来一支烟，当真有点快活似神仙的意味。

赵生享受着尼古丁与酒精的双重乐趣，眼角却看到林生手里转着烟目光飘忽心不在焉，于是赵生笑骂道：“陪我这么无聊？要不你自己出去玩儿去？”

林生有了点精神，抬起头瞥了他一眼：“你不想找点乐子？”

赵生往沙发中一窝，扯着嘴角笑容有些不屑：“我眼光高啊，庸脂俗粉，没意思——”

“那殊色美人呢？”林生只说了这一句。

“殊色？”赵生见林生并不似自己港岛的狐朋狗友般吹的天花乱坠，好似仅这一个词就能概括未曾谋面的美人，又或是对方刻意如此，只为了勾出赵生的好奇心。

“有多好看？”饱暖思淫欲，赵生禁欲良久的确上钩。

林生仰起头轻轻出了口气，他那种飘飘然的表情犹如已经沉浸于美色之中，更让赵生心痒难耐——林生披上外套朝着赵生说：“想见识见识就跟我来。”

于是这对兄弟在新一年的凌晨，驱使司机开了辆低调的车钻进了帝都市区内的某个胡同。

而在车上，赵生已经从林生那里知道了这间会馆的名头，或许会在这个地方看到很多电视上熟悉的面孔，他们大多有自己的准则，来玩儿的就得守规矩。

赵生不是客人，是林生的名头罩着他才得以进去，这样私密到极致的地方确实能够让赵生多一点期待，穿过长长回廊，这条路长的让人发昏，再推几扇门方得以正式进屋。

说实话进屋的那一瞬间，赵生楞了一下，因为同他打照面的那位霍先生，也是生意场上合作过的，霍先生是出了名的冷硬洁癖，对方见到赵生也无太大反应，只是面无表情地点点头算是打了招呼。

而刚刚进屋没两分钟，林生便抓了把赵生的袖子，而后无声地指了指二楼——二楼仰头可及的地方，刚刚还空荡荡的桌前此时多了一个人。

那人侧坐着，可供下面看到的仅有一个侧脸，但是也只需要一个侧脸，他就成了这个会馆中最美最动人的曼妙场景。

至少赵生仰着头，他看痴了似的一动不动，那个人一直侧着头似乎是在和这家会馆的主人交谈，流露出的轮廓线条优美利落，偏还带着点柔和缠绵，可那不是人的错，是灯光造就的朦胧幻象，就像映在水面的月亮微波荡漾，纵然看不清美人全部的脸庞，却能看清笼罩在他身边的光。

赵生沉溺在那样的幻象中，直到林生拍了一下他的肩膀，他才猛地回过神。

“怎么样。”林生的语气颇为炫耀。

“可以……”赵生抹了下嘴角，他承认刚刚很失态，以至于要怀疑自己有没有像某些片子里的肥宅男人一样流下口水：“可以选他？”

林生笑了笑，看着赵生的模样想到了第一次的自己，于是他有些怜悯地开口：“你选不了他，他的规矩是，在这里的只能让他来选择你——”

“喏……”林生又冲着刚刚打过照面的霍先生那边抬了抬下巴：“那位，也是冲着这个人来的。”

满屋子的衣冠楚楚人中精英，林生此时终于知道这些个人是因为什么聚在这里，可是那个楼上的人有什么魔力呢？他不信这群男人只见过一个这样的美人。

“他的好处……你体验过就知道了啊。”林生说的意味深长，赵生却看得出，对方从二楼那个人出现，目光就很少离开。

这些男人系数穿得西装革履，戴着百年名家的腕表，还要喷一些适合自己风格的香水，浑似一群争奇斗艳的雄孔雀，相比之下赵生觉得自己就打扮的很不讲究。

踏入这个房间的前一分钟他还在觉得不过是个故弄玄虚欲拒还迎的美人，见不到也无所谓，此时却觉得局促得很，恨不得立时回到酒店好好打扮一番才对得起楼上的美人。

又过了几分钟，二楼有人下来，赵生一直看着，那个坐在桌边人的已经离开了。

林生说下来的是这间会馆的主人。

会馆的主人是个中年男人，样貌生得很和善，他从二楼旋梯走下来，在几道目光的注视中依旧挂着微笑从容不迫，直到他一路直行着走到赵生面前，将那朵装在托盘里的白玫瑰送上——

“您要来么？”中年男人将即将发生的，彼此心照不宣的情事询问得隐晦又客气。

赵生被突如其来的好运砸中，一时只觉得心中狂跳，但是他的身体远比脑子行动的更快，等他回过神来，自己已经跟在中年男人的身后进入电梯了。

林生也在，迎上赵生的目光他甚至还笑了一下拍拍对方肩膀：“多亏了你。”

于是赵生得以再次从林生口中知道，美人叫做萧战，如今俨然是位炙手可热的明星，人也是去年才来这间会馆的，虽然不做TOP但是规矩很多，最开始让很多找乐子的不屑又鄙夷，大约这群含着金汤勺出生的人觉得自己都是天生高贵不可能去伺候别人的脾气。

可是过了两个月，逐渐传出来“的确妙不可言”诸如此类的说法，而后更是连地头龙霍先生都成了对方的入幕之宾——纵然如此，萧战的规矩依旧不改，他什么时候来，怎么挑人，都是他说了算。

赵生听罢只觉得莫名其妙，甚至心中也生起了微妙的征服欲，难道有些人真的天生贱骨头？又或是萧战格外有魅力？

“所以你今天是故意的？”出电梯前赵生如是问道。

林生也不遮掩自己的心思：“他喜欢新人，你不想上在一边待着也可以，不过我猜你不会。”

赵生想骂放屁，但是林生已经先他一步刷卡进了房间——萧战似乎刚刚洗浴结束，穿着真丝质地的睡袍坐在床尾的沙发中，近距离看到他，赵生忍不住吞咽了下口水。

萧战整个人都陷在沙发中，脚下是铺满房间的羊毛地毯，随着他的动作赵生甚至能看清他唇角的痣，其实萧战本身已经是个妙人，而除了唇角，那剩下几颗隐秘的痣长得也很妙，似乎天生勾引人去亲吻。

随着萧战动作，赵生看到他左耳上方还戴着一个发饰，细碎的链条垂下来衬托的耳骨犹如玉璧，泛着莹润的光，于是金属质感的锋芒美丽与午后阳光的柔和慵懒，两种气质相互融合，合而为一。

萧战慢悠悠地将发饰摘下来扔到一边，他没有看赵生一眼，而是朝着林生的方向轻轻说：“过来。”

这绝不是发号施令的语气，但是赵生却看到平日里纵然斯文儒雅，也当惯了人上人的林生，竟然顺从地走过去单膝跪在萧战面前柔软的地毯上。

羊毛地毯很昂贵，很舒服，萧战的脚踩在上面也很漂亮。他垂下眼帘打量林生的模样则更漂亮。

“战战……”林生的语气温柔到让赵生浑身发麻，可他忙着朝自己眼里的征服者倾诉着思念：“我好想你。”

“最近很忙哦，所以没有过来。”萧战的声音清润动听，他日常说话尾音还带着些许山城特有的软糯，赵生觉得这样的人，哪怕是轻声在耳边说“我想杀你。”也会让人想将命双手奉上。

萧战似乎觉得言语安抚不够，便伸出骨节分明一只手摸了摸林生的头发，林生见状便清楚他今晚是允许些许放肆的，否则不会在开头便这样温柔。

“我想亲你。”

赵生听到林生这样说，可是却没有动作，林生是在认真等待对方的许可。

“好呀，亲哪里呢？”萧战笑得微微弯起眉眼，其实他已经给出答案，毕竟他已经收回一只搁在地毯上的脚踩到林生的欲望上了。

林生立即从善如流地将萧战那条腿微微屈起，也是恰好他能够亲吻到隐藏在脚踝处那颗痣的距离。

他朝圣般的亲吻着一颗痣， 直到那一小块皮肤变得湿漉漉萧战就往前轻轻踹了一下，算是制止了林生的行为。

林生有些失落，但是随之而来的是萧战的亲吻，美人捧着男人的脸低下头颅，那双唇柔软湿润还带着薄荷的清凉——林生想，萧战刚刚从舞台上下来，在结束工作后的凌晨他选择了自己，这很值得高兴了。

在与林生一吻结束后，萧战似乎终于想起房间中的另一个人——

赵生刚刚就看着他们两个唇舌交缠，又看着原本似乎已经沉溺亲吻的萧战一睁眼睛就清醒十分地推开了林生，而他用手指碰了碰唇角亮晶晶的水渍，目光落在了自己身上。

很奇怪，赵生刚刚都要现场观摩一出香艳床事，甚至他自己都硬了也不觉得尴尬，但是当萧战的目光轻飘飘落在他身上，他却像一个毛头小子似的合了下腿想让那个肃然起敬的玩意倒下去，太尴尬了。

他这样的举动让萧战笑起来，两颗兔牙若隐若现，赵生看到萧战朝自己勾了勾手，下一秒他就鬼使神差地走了过去。

林生这时候已经站起身走到了肖战身后，看着赵生过来，这会儿他已经是以情敌的眼光来挑剔对方了——

果不其然，萧战轻轻地问赵生：“你愿意脱衣服么？”

赵生想脱个衣服而已这有什么，于是直接点个头，随后他就在两个人的注视下一件一件脱掉了自己的衣服。

林生一边看一边挑剔，赵生勤于锻炼，的确肌肉线条更加明显，只是摸上去硬邦邦的不知道萧战喜不喜欢，再往下腰围却逐渐收紧，胸腰线条格外性感，这让林生心中冷嗤，平日里倒不知对方锻炼出了公狗腰——很难说林生此时是不是男人的自尊心作祟。

赵生一面脱的干干净净，一面也偷瞄着萧战的神情，他还没玩过这种，因此心中觉得有些耻辱，可又忍不住兴奋的战栗。

那种兴奋在萧战的目光滑过自己的身体时变得更加蓬勃。

林生知道，萧战是喜欢赵生这种类型的，虽然有些脾气可是上手却很好驯服的男人，但其实他也不确定，毕竟以萧战的规矩，他也很难想象霍先生那种冷冰冰的人能跪在对方脚边。

萧战打量过赵生后并没说什么，只是抬起一只手，赵生不清楚对方的意思，但是却很听话地走得更近了点，他不知道自己是不是应该像林生那样跪下去，但是萧战却用那只手轻轻点了点嘴唇朝赵生说：“吻我。”

赵生喉结滚动，他觉得一定是进屋后就被面前这个人下了蛊，否则外人嘴里称呼的赵总，眼下却像个侍奉主人的奴仆，主人施舍般的命令都让他甘之如饴。

同赵生的亲吻缠绵又热烈，赵生当然也同情人们亲吻过，可是他从来不知道仅仅只是一个吻就能让他如此神魂颠倒。

萧战甚至站起身将手搭在了赵生的肩头，赵生愈发热情地吻着他，那根柔软的舌头恨不得要舔舐更深的喉咙，萧战感觉到男人的身体也很热，那双不安分的手摸过后腰，再到大腿，点起一路滚烫的火苗。

萧战的内心叹了口气，他不喜欢热，本身就是容易出汗的体质，这样他的额头很快又渗出细密汗水，而且一直站着真的有些累，于是他脚下下意识地往身后的大床上挪，赵生果然如一只认准了美味的狗狗追寻着萧战的步伐，不过赵生已经转移了阵线——

美人的唇舌是真的好味，但是随之往下的肩颈胸腹也无一不引人注目，也许是因为房间暖风开的很足，以至于萧战的皮肤呈现出薄到透明透粉的色欲感。  
“嗯……嗯……”萧战被按在床上，他轻喘了两声平复呼吸，赵生硬邦邦的鸡巴顶着他的大腿，眼睛都有些发红了。

好像也是时候了，萧战仰躺着慢慢屈起一条腿，直到脚心抵到那根硬硬的东西上——赵生的确是憋坏了，茎头渗出的液体粘得脚心都黏糊糊的。

“想要么？”萧战戏弄似的拨弄着脚下的茎体。

赵生几乎立刻点头，连声道：“想，想的。”

“那……会听话么？”萧战的手轻轻捋摸着赵生绷紧的后辈肌肉，这点抚摸现在对于赵生来说无异于饮鸩止渴。

“会，会，我会听话。”

待到终于进入那穴，萧战轻哼出声，形状优美的手臂揽上赵生脖颈，乖顺的不成样子。

赵生这才觉得，那句话是对的——情事中全天下最美妙滋味不过如此。

萧战是享受的，他同样漂浮在欲海情潮中，可他又是冷静的，以至于在赵生即将发狠地抽插前，他伸手给了赵生一个耳光。

耳光很响，但是不痛，至少对于赵生来说，脸颊处像是被猫爪子的肉垫拍了一下，他认为当着林生的面被抽了一下更让他没有面子。

赵生觉得自己已经要发火了，可是身下的穴却一样的紧致温顺，他看向萧战的眼睛，那双眼睛水润润的，盛着一捧清澈湖水，可是也同样的冷，他听到萧战的声音里还裹着绵软情意：“今天不许射进来哦，不然……”萧战的指尖在赵生紧实胸膛上画着圈：“你就出局了。”

赵生觉得自己要疯了，他恨不得将面前这个狐狸精按在床上放肆抽干上百下，然后痛痛快快地射在对方体内，一次不够，要做到对方哭叫求饶到声音都发不出来，只能软软糯糯的呻吟，也要射的对方小腹都微微鼓起，用手轻轻一按就会从下边的穴里流出白浊好像失禁。

可赵生只敢在脑子里想，他知道身下这个美人一定言出必行，他敢多动一下对方下床就会将自己抽出去，爽了这一次从此成为会馆黑名单。

这就是个圈套，从赵生进入这个房间，萧战冷淡的无视再到偏爱的行为，看起来是喜欢赵生的，可是又无一不是在告诉赵生一个道理。

能征服人心的，从来不是简单的暴力和规行矩步。

而是美人眼中缠绵刃，腰上三寸温柔刀。

只有听话，才有甜头吃。

于是赵生纵然干得再狠，濒临高潮时也不得不控制着自己抽出来，他想自己动手撸射在对方大腿上，但是萧战目光淡淡看过来，却伸出手抚摸上赵生的欲望，这一下鞭子给把糖果的玩法老套，但是对赵生却很管用，至少在他射出来时，他甚至大脑一片空白，仿佛在萧战琥珀棕的眼仁儿中失了神。  
等到赵生从余韵中回过神，他有点琢磨出为什么有人说做这事儿相当于小死一次，而萧战却在床的另一边与林生滚在一起。

赵生不免有些吃味，因为萧战对林生似乎比对自己更好一点，那具美丽的肉体骑乘在林生腰间上下起伏，轻轻浅浅的呻吟声听起来也颇为甜腻。

只不过最后林生也没有能内射的权利，他照旧乖乖地拔了出来，这让赵生心里平衡了许多。

赵生想还会有下一次的，既然萧战喜欢听话的，那么自己一定会乖乖听话。

情事结束了，萧战又歇了一会便坐起身，他的眼角还有点红，赵生也下意识地坐起来搂住了他的腰——短短两个小时，赵生就已经学会了看他脸色，萧战没有生气，甚至还摸了摸赵生的头发，但是他想离开的意思依旧是很坚决的。

赵生并不想让他走，往常只有赵生睡过人扔下一张卡又或是事儿后送过去钞票自己拍拍屁股走人，但是赵生那点脾气刚升起苗头，躺在一旁的林生就一脚踹在他的小腿上。

赵生打了个激灵，小心翼翼地去看萧战神情，手下自然也松了力气。

萧战得以起身，他很随意的穿上先前仍在床尾凳中的衬衫和裤子，转身看到赵生可怜巴巴的目光忍不住笑起来——

听话的孩子总会有点甜头。

于是萧战就走回来弯下腰捧起赵生的脸亲了亲，很温柔地夸奖道：“真乖。”

赵生觉得自己大概是有病了，他居然因为这两个字产生难以言喻的欣喜，自己这样的表现会得到夸奖和亲吻——似乎也很不错。

而林生在萧战要离开前，也下床凑了过去，他赤裸的上半身还带着肉欲的气息，他比肖战要高，肩膀也要宽一些，但是面对着萧战他却抱着对方的腰埋头蹭着颈窝：“我乖么？”

萧战对于男人们的纠缠驾轻就熟，他转过身也亲了亲林生脸颊温柔夸奖：“很乖哦。”

“他以后可以常来么？”林生觉得萧战似乎还蛮喜欢赵生的，萧战开心了选择赵生时自然也会将自己带上。

而萧战只是笑，他挠了挠林生的下巴回答说：“当然可以。我最喜欢乖狗狗了。”

林生听罢，心满意足地贴着对方耳朵“汪”了一声。

萧战被他逗笑了，很开心的样子，关上房门前他对林生说：“新年快乐哦。”

林生因为这样平常的问候十分欣喜，等他回到卧室内，赵生又躺了回去，林生没有跟兄弟睡一张床的习惯，于是简单收拾了一下打了声招呼：“我再去开个房间。”便也离开了。

赵生很随意的应了一声，他正将自己埋进刚刚萧战躺过的枕头中，尽管美人只在这张床上有过短暂停留，赵生依旧如鲸向海般深深地吸了一口气。

他知道自己完了，他将会成为这间会馆的常客，会像之前他看到的那些争奇斗艳的雄孔雀一样仰望着征服者的身影，等待着美人片刻垂怜。

这地方不是销金窟，销金窟只要钱。

这地方应该叫销魂窟，来了一次三魂六魄都要丢一两个，名副其实。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概会有后续  
> 什么脾气的狗狗都会趴在美人脚边  
> 大概就是这么系列


End file.
